A Sick Day for Vash
by load my soul
Summary: Vash gets sick and Meryl's taking care of him. First Trigun fiction. Vash x Meryl. Last chapter is up! I decided Wolfwood will make an appearance!
1. Doughnut Barf

Katsuki Michiru: This is my first Trigun fiction. _EVER._

Jin: Please be nice; read _and_ review. 

Vash: Why do I have to get sick!?

Katsuki Michiru: So Meryl will take care of you!

Meryl: WHY ME?!

Katsuki Michiru: You love him! DON'T Deny it!

Vash: K.M. doesn't own me. OR Trigun. ^_^ 

Sick Day for Vash.

"Vash! Wake up!" Meryl Stryfe yelled, waking up the most wanted gunman everywhere, Vash the Stampede.

"Meryl, uhh, five more minutes, I don't feel so well." Came Vash's reply from under the covers. 

"No, that was your excuse yesterday. Milly is waiting downstairs in the kitchen, come on!"

Vash rolled out of bed, _'He doesn't show any outward signs of illness,'_ Meryl noted. _'But I guess we should all be on our guard, we never know when one of us will get sick. I hope it's not me though, I have work to do.'_ Leaving the room, Meryl walked downstairs to the kitchen. 

Getting dressed, Vash sighed, he felt like shit. He laid back down on the bed. _'Meryl wouldn't mind just five more minutes, would she?'_ Vash asked himself, _'probably...'_ He got himself up. _'Okay, Vash, go downstairs, and try not to throw up whatever's in your system.'_

Vash walked down the stairs. He felt the urge to fall over and cry himself to sleep, but fought it off when his eyes fell upon the donut box sitting on the table. 

"Unguarded doughnuts..." Vash said to himself, sneaking past Meryl and Milly Thompson and stealing the doughnuts. Triumphantly, he ran back to his room and ate the box of doughnuts. He walked casually down the stairs and was greeted by Meryl looking rather angry. 

"VASH! You ate the doughnuts!" She yelled.

Milly looked on. Thinking, '_They're at it again...'_

"No! No I didn't Meryl! _REALLY!"_

"Yeah right Mr. Donutman!" 

"I was upstairs, seriously!" Vash replied.

Before Meryl could respond, Vash started swaying and shivering. He fell to his knees. Meryl kneeled next to him. 

"Vash? Vash, what's wrong?" She asked. 

"It's nothing, I just-" Vash got up and ran to the nearest bathroom. Milly and Meryl winced at the retching sounds coming from the bathroom. Meryl got up and walked to the bathroom, walking over to Vash who had his head hung over the toilet. She wrapped her arms around his shaking form. She unconsciously began to rub his back, trying to comfort him. 

"I-I'm sorry, Meryl." Vash said. 

"Sorry for what? You don't need to be sorry. I don't mind being here." She replied. _'Despite the fact I have work to do...'_

She stayed with him until all that was left to throw up was bile, and he successfully threw that up as well. She winced when she saw his pale face, cheery disposition wiped cleanly off his face. Wiping his mouth he said,

"I _did_ eat the doughnuts."


	2. Doughnut Boy

Katsuki: Sorry that took me so long.

Inner Katsuki: *Stabs a writing block*

Katsuki: O.O My writing block!

Inner Katsuki: Oh, I thought it was writers block! Sorry!

Katsuki: I don't own Trigun. Damn. *Cries* 

Meryl and Milly helped Vash up the stairs and to his room, where he'd stay for the rest of the day. 

"I'm fine Meryl!" Vash protested as she threw a heap of questions his way.

"Don't lie to me, I know you're sick," She paused, feeling his forehead. "I'm going to say this once, '_STAY IN BED_'. I don't want you wandering around the house getting germs everywhere and getting Milly and me sick, you got that?" He nodded.

"I understand..." He muttered, trying to fall asleep.

She turned to leave the room. 

"Please... don't-" He cut himself off.

"What, Vash? Please don't _what?_" She asked.

Sighing deeply, he whispered, "don't leave..."

Meryl would have honestly melted if he said it anymore pathetically than that. She thought about leaving him, coming up with an excuse to go, but she felt a pain in her heart that would let her do it. '_Damn those womanly caring instincts, now I'll probably be taking care of Vash all day!'_ She thought. '_Oh well, I just can't leave him here... He looks so helpless.'_

"Vash?" She asks. He looks up. "Is there anything uhm- besides donuts-I can get for you?"

"Water would be nice." He replies. Seeing her leave the room he calls out to her ignoring the soreness of his burning throat. 

"Meryl?" She peeks in.

"What is it, Vash?" She queried.

"Thank you for taking care of me, cuz I know you have better things to do, and you have work, thank you for taking time out of your day to help me." He smiles.

Meryl eyes him. _'It's gotta be the fever.'_ She thinks. "You're welcome Vash." 

Soon, she returns with the glass of water to see Vash had fallen soundly asleep. 

"So hard to believe that he can be this quiet." She muttered. She sat down at the side of Vash's bed, setting the glass down on the night table. 

"Work time. I guess." She said disappointedly. Pausing for a moment she said, "I think it's time for a day off. I'm not gonna work today..." 

She walked downstairs to where Milly sat, drinking water and writing letters to her parents and family. Meryl smiled.

"How's Mr. Vash?" Asked Milly, looking up from the paper.

"He's still sick, but asleep. It's hard to believe how quiet he can get sometimes." She sat down at the table and asked Milly if she could have a piece of paper. Meryl had no clue what she'd do with the paper, but that didn't matter. Words came into her mind.

She began writing them down:

__

Doughnut Boy. You are a Stampede. A Typhoon. But why can't I leave you? Doughnut boy? Is it true? You bring me joy?

Or is it that goofy smile? The way you screamed for me to 'Get down' Or the way you yelled 'stay back' when you didn't want me following you? Bernadelli doesn't deal with you anymore... they named you a disaster. You can't be a disaster! You're too much of a ditz! They called your ever faithful 'insurance girls_' back to headquarters to tell us. I could have killed whomever made that decision. I chose the easiest way, to follow the man with the angel like face, and the womanizing habit. Damn it, you made me worry, you made me cry. Damn it, doughnut boy, you made me fall apart. You've never been sick before I met you... so why bother to start? You have the prettiest eyes, the most charming smile, the heart of a loving caring soul, with a light in his eyes... like a child in a candy store. I didn't believe you at first, Vash. But now, my intuition is true, I know it, I will never be unsure of it... I love you._

Meryl walked back up the stairs to where the sleeping Stampede lay, he seemed to be having a fever induced nightmare. Tossing and turning he began screaming...

Katsuki: Whee! Another chapter up! ^_^

Inner Katsuki: MWAHAHAHA! OK, I'll stop now.


	3. Stitching up Vash's Coat

Katsuki Michiru: All standard disclaimers apply.

Kerena Haruka: Now, lets get on to Chapter 3 of **A Sick Day For Vash**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Knives... please... no... stop, take me instead!" (Meryl doesn't yet know who Knives is) Meryl knew whoever this Knives-person was, he was an enemy. "MERYL!"

"Vash? Vash... wake up." Meryl paused. Vash awoke, looked around and let out a sigh of relief. 

"Meryl... y-you're still alive." He tensed. "Where's Milly?" 

Meryl handed him the glass of water. "Downstairs." 

Vash's hoarse voice let out a gruff sigh.

"Vash, who's Knives?" Meryl asked, wanting the know who was the star of the nightmare.

"My brother, Knives, he's evil, he killed Rem and the others. The ones on the S.E.E.D.S ship... he loves killing. Killing humans." Vash explained. 

"Don't tell me, _please_ don't tell me you are going after him. _Please_, Vash, don't tell me that. And who's this Rem, who are _you_, really?"

"Okay then... I won't tell you I'm going after Knives." He replied. Meryl didn't know what to say to him. 

"Oh Vash... you risk your life for the people on Gunsmoke, and they _still_ hate you." She paused. "You risk your life not knowing if you'll survive, Milly and I wouldn't know what to do if you died. You're such a jerk, Vash." 

"I'm... sorry."

"Don't apologize!"

"I'm sorry..."

"I said not to apologize!"

"I'm... sorry?" Vash was very confuse, he thought apologizing was a _good_ thing to do.

"Sometimes you're just so stupid." Meryl said. He only cracked a grin and laid back down. "Vash, give me your coat."

"Why?"

"You've ripped it, stupid." Vash only smiled and said,

"Oh." Meryl told him to go back to sleep while she sewed it for him. She walked downstairs and sat at the table with the coat. She hugged the coat and buried her face in it. _'It smells of him.'_ she thought. She began stitching the coat while singing 'Sound Life'. After about a half an hour passed, she had the coat stitched. She got up and began toward then up the stairs to Vash's room. He rolled over in bed and shivered in his sleep. 

"So cold." He muttered involuntarily. Meryl pulled the blankets up over him and set this coat on the chair next to his bed. 

"Goodnight, Stampede." She whispered, turning and leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katsuki Michiru: Sorry for the wait folks, you've all been good. I'm not gonna keep you here with all my halfhearted and half-assed excuses. So, I'll try to update quicker. Thank you for all your support guys!


	4. The Three Words Are Said

Katsuki: Here it is, the moment I've been dreading, the last chapter. Thank you all for reading this, I appreciate all the reviews I got from all of you. 

The doorbell rang at six a.m. Meryl, who surprisingly hadn't woke yet, was startled awake. She could still hear the light snoring of Vash and Milly, indicating that they were still asleep. She walked down the stairs and opened the door. 

"Hi, there." Said the man.

"Hi... hi Wolfwood. Back already?" Asked Meryl. (Wolfwood hasn't died yet.)

"Yup, so, where's Milly and _Needle-noggin_?" He asked.

"Milly's still asleep. _'Needle-noggin'_ is in bed, sick. Still. Erk." Meryl tripped over the last part.

"Really?" He said, skeptically. "Now, let's just see how sick he is..."

"He really _is_ sick, Mr. Wolfwood. He threw up yesterday." Milly said as she walked down the stairs. Wolfwood only smiled.

_'I didn't need to know that...' _He thought. He walked up the stairs to Vash's room and opened the door. Quietly sneaking over to Vash's bed, he shook the living daylights out of the poor Stampede.

"W-wolfwood!!! S-stoppit!" Vash stuttered as he was shaken. "Really! Stop!" 

**

"I'm really sorry, Wolfwood... I didn't mean- I mean you shook... me and I... uhm... just, you know... erm... threw-..." Wolfwood eyed Vash.

"Ugh. It's OK. _OK_ Vash?" 

"...and _WHAT_ kind of a churchman shakes the living daylights out of a poor sick soul?!" 

"Good question. I can't answer." Wolfwood replied. He laughed.

"Sheesh. Now, I shall return to what I was doing... **sleeping**."

Meryl listened at the door.

"Well, I guess you DO need time to recover from the aftershock of being sick... one more day, Meryl. You can do it." Meryl told herself. She kept her ear to the door.

"Meryl's been taking care of me. It's surprising how nice she can be sometimes. I mean, one minutes she's biting your head off, then the next minute she's helping you tape your head back on." (Get it?)

"Women are like that." Came Wolfwood's reply. 

"Yeah... I know." Vash said through a yawn. A few minutes later, Wolfwood exited the room. 

"He's asleep, Meryl. He'll be fine tomorrow." Wolfwood smiled and walked down the stairs. Meryl sighed and followed. Milly and Wolfwood decided to go out for dinner. Meryl stayed home. (despite the fact she _was_ invited) She had a sick Stampede to take care of. She decided to go up and wait for him to awaken. When she got to his room, he was up, sitting next to the window. 

"Vash!" Meryl said.

"Hi Meryl." He said with a smile.

" Are you feeling any better?"

"Oh much better, but I'm kinda hungry."

"I could make you some soup, is that OK?" Vash nodded. 

"That's be great." Came his reply. They both descended down the stairs. Meryl began making soup and Vash sat at the table. He noticed a piece of paper and could make out the words: 

_Doughnut Boy_

He blinked, it had to be him she was talking about. He read it.

__

Doughnut Boy. You are a Stampede. A Typhoon. But why can't I leave you? Doughnut boy? Is it true? You bring me joy?

Or is it that goofy smile? The way you screamed for me to 'Get down' Or the way you yelled 'stay back' when you didn't want me following you? Bernadelli doesn't deal with you anymore... they named you a disaster. You can't be a disaster! You're too much of a ditz! They called your ever-faithful 'insurance girls_' back to headquarters to tell us. I could have killed whoever made that decision. I chose the easiest way, to follow the man with the angel like face, and the womanizing habit. Damn it, you made me worry, you made me cry. Damn it, doughnut boy, you made me fall apart. You've never been sick before I met you... so why bother to start? You have the prettiest eyes, the most charming smile, the heart of a loving caring soul, with a light in his eyes... like a child in a candy store. I didn't believe you at first, Vash. But now, my intuition is true, I know it, I will never be unsure of it... I love you._

He smiled as he got up from the table. He tapped Meryl's arm lightly.

"Yeah-..." She was cut off by the joyful feeling of his lips against hers. Vash reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Thank you, my ever-faithful insurance girl." Vash whispered.

"I love you, doughnut boy."

""I love you too Meryl... I love you too."

~_Owari~_

Katsuki: ^_^ That was the last chapter. I'm sorry it took me forever to upload another chapter!


End file.
